Way Away, Away From Here I'll Be
by JoJackJenDawsPac
Summary: ..::sequel to "beneath the milky twilight":amy is all grown up and on her own with a son. revolves around him::..
1. all:grown:up

..::disclaimer:i promise you i never ever stole anything and don't own shit::..  
  
..::note:this is is a sequel to my other fan fiction, titles "beneath the milky twilight". read it first please::..  
  
..::chapter:one::..  
  
"Brian, you have something red on your face." She licked her thumb and rubbed it on a red smudge on her son's face.  
  
"Ma, stop it. Ow! Stop!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but it was strange looking."  
  
"It was enchilada sauce."  
  
"Get to school." She handed him his black Jansport backpack over the kitchen counter. He leaned in and received a kiss from his young mother on the cheek.   
  
"I'll call you if I go out after school."  
  
"Alright. You have you cell phone?"  
  
"Yes, I have my cell phone."  
  
"Alright. Go on. And here's some gas money." She slapped a twenty into his hand, an he jumped off. "And no more smoking pot."  
  
"I've learned my lesson mother." 36 year old Amy Lindley smiled as her sixteen year old son walked out the apartment door. She took a bite out of her plain bagel, and sat down on the couch. Her day off. She basked in the rays of sun gleaming through the shudders and turned on a random talk show.   
  
"My Husband and His Crazy Animal Fetishes?" she said out loud, reading the title of the show. She flipped around. For some reason, the though of her guardians, Jack and Tobey, flashed into her head.   
  
..::14 years ago::..  
  
Amy sat frustrated in front of her computer. "What else is there to write about pre-eucalidian geometry?" she asked herself. College was so hard. "Being eighteen sucks ass," she said out loud again. Her boyfriend walked out of his bedroom. "Talking to yourself again?" He leaned down and kissed her on the neck. His British accent was so sexy, she thought. "So, I want to take you home this weekend to meet my Mum and Dad."  
  
"Thanksgiving weekend? I can't my dad. . . and mom want me to come home and eat with them."  
  
"Aw bloody hell. I told em you like that turkey meat you Americans eat and she was gonna make you some. I heard it was frozen. It's so strange what you kids eat here."  
  
"Mmm, I like you're accent."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, you remind me every time I talk."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"So, when do I get to meet your dear ol' Mum and Dad?"  
  
"I don't know. We're a strange family."  
  
"Well, whenever you're ready, pumpkin. I have to get to class." Her phone rang, and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Drearily, she answered into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello, Amy Lindley?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is officer Andy with the Brooklyn Police Department. I'm afraid there's been an accident."  
  
..::present::..  
  
Amy remembered the funeral of Jack and Tobey. Uncle Pacey and Aunt Joey had been there, along with someone she had never met named Dawson. Joey had her arm around her and Pacey's thirteen year old girl, Angela, and tried to comfort her and her older brother, Ashton. Angela was crying. Amy sat next to Aunt Andie, and she had tried to comfort her. It hadn't worked very well.   
  
..::11 years ago::..  
  
"George, I'm pregnant."  
  
"I know you are you bloody bitch, and I can't stay here to serve you're every whim. I have a reputation to protect."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"This is my house too, you bloody-"  
  
"Get out now before I call the police." He looked at her with disgust, and her growing belly, and walked out the door.   
  
..::present::..  
  
She never saw George again. She was twenty when she had Brian Tobey Lindley. It was one of the happiest days of her life, and she loved her son with all her might.  
  
..::at school::..  
  
Brian walked over to a group of his friends. "Ashley!" he said to his best friend. "You're back!!! Oh my god how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. New York was awesome!"  
  
"You left me for a SEMESTER to go to New York, so it better have been worth it. He picked her up and swung her around. "So, did you have fun? What did you do? What did you get me? Did you get laid? Did you get drugs? TELL ME EVERYTHING."  
  
"After school, sweetheart, after school." 


	2. gay:like:grandpa

..::disclaimer:i promise you i never ever stole anything and don't own shit::..  
  
..::note:this is is a sequel to my other fan fiction, titles "beneath the milky twilight". read it first please::..  
  
..::chapter:two::..  
  
"Okay, so then i flipped her off, and she scratched me. Look!" Ashley pulled up her shirt sleeve to show a healing scar on her forearm. "But, i did get you a present!"  
  
"Yay!" He smiled at her with affection, awaiting patiently his gift. She opened her suitcase.   
  
"Okay, first, a t-shirt with the famous "i love new york" logo on the front."  
  
"Love it."  
  
"Next, a 'fuck you' t-shirt." She threw him a black letter that said the quoted words. Actually It said, "Fuck You" -EVERYONE.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's so awesome, thank you!"  
  
"One more!"  
  
"More? You got me too much."  
  
"No, I didn't. This wasn't expensive." She handed him a chocolate "devil dog", only made in new york.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! These are so good my aunt gave me a box when she came down here once. How is my aunt, by the way? You visited her right?"  
  
"Jo is fine. Her and Pacey are great. Ashton is so hott."  
  
"He was there?"  
  
"He came with his wife for a visit."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I gave them some current pictures of you and i think they were very pleased."  
  
"They are like th youngest great aunts and uncles around."  
  
"Yea, well, born by a young mother who was also born like a young mother."  
  
"Well grandma sounded like a real hoot, from what mom heard from grandpa and...grandpa."  
  
"Ah, yes. This is so confusing."  
  
He laughed. "You think it's confusing? Not only do I have my mom to deal with, but also all her dad's friends! But wait, my mom had two dads and her mom died young, so. . .oh god my brain hurts."  
  
"Ha. So, following in the footsteps of grandpa and grandpa, i see."   
  
He blushed profusely. " Ashley, please don't talk about that."  
  
"Oh, come on. YOu promised you would come out while i was gone."  
  
"Well, my mom knows, and you know, and like some of my other friends know. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"It wont be when you want a boyfriend."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Yea, that's what I thought. So, who do you like."  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Brody," he replied with no hesitation.  
  
"Brody, aye? Aw, he's cute. I don't know him that well."  
  
"Yes, Brody. Okay? I like him. He's cool."  
  
"I know, you don't have to explain." Brian collapsed on her bed and closed his eyes.   
  
"Can we take a nap here, together, like we used to?"  
  
She smiled and joined him under the covers, fully clothed. 


End file.
